


Captured Affection.

by ImLovelessBaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Headstrong Hermione, Oblivious Hermione, Pervy Severus, Severus Snape - Freeform, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLovelessBaby/pseuds/ImLovelessBaby
Summary: Hermione is a Ravenclaw, insomnia in her orphan blood, and she has a bad habit for wandering around in the darkness of the night. On one said night wander, a run in with a certain student and a fond professor leads to a unfortunate misunderstanding.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just noting that I do not own the Harry Potter franchise nor any of the characters, and that this story is based differently to the original series. Hermione is in Ravenclaw and isn't part of the 'Golden Trio'.  
> Story is based around the last 4 movies - they're all kinda smushed together.

Whilst the night is nearly dawn, she walks along the grounds; keeping her arms tightly wrapped around herself to help protect the fragile bodice from shivering in the cold air. Her fluffy slippers collecting particles of snow as she tiptoed through the cold blanket, making her way to the abandoned black lake.  
  
The water was crystal clear – the gleam of the full moon shining brightly across the soft rippling silk, making her calm, tired. Finding solace at the base of a lone Wych Elm, her hazel brown eyes stared out across the lake, taking in the faint ripples and glimmers that the Merpeople’s scales gave off. The silence of the night flowed through her ears, making her mind speak louder. The tears swelled in her eyes and slowly made their way down her frost licked cheeks. She held herself as she wept, silently, under the light of the moon looking down at her. And she cried, until she finally fell asleep in the frost-bitten night.  
  
As she slept, a pair of strong, pale arms picked her up as gently as possible, and they slowly carried her fragile figure back to the warmth of the castle and into the cosy dwellings of her room, gently placing her beneath the large quilt covers, where she remained only for a few more hours, before the light of day broke over the horizon.

-

“You wandered out of our room again Hermione. Are you sure you’re doing alright?” An airy, bubbly blonde placed her petite hand on top of Hermione’s in kindness, her sapphire orbs staring at her in worry. Hermione turned to her friend with a gentle smile, the bags under her eyes as dark as ever as she looked back into sapphire orbs.

“I’m sure I’m fine Luna, I’m just a little over worked. Night walks help me focus a little more on my studies.” Her smile was barely believable, but Luna let it slide, she always had done so. She worried dearly about her friend, but never pushed her worries onto her.

She gave Hermione a great hug before returning to her breakfast, nibbling on some toast and apple slices. Hermione watched her friend as she ate, not feeling hungry herself. She normally found it quite difficult to eat of a morning, no matter how hungry she felt. Instead, she turned her attention to the Daily Prophet and scanned through, sipping her earl grey tea every now and again.  
  
“‘ **Cedric Diggory, killed on natural causes in the Tri – Wizard Tournament.** ’? They must be mad putting this in here. We don’t need to know more about his death, we saw his body for Merlin sake! Not to mention Harry Potter crying all over him… “  
  
Hermione sighed and placed the Prophet down, rubbing the bridge of her nose before scanning the Gryffindor table. Harry wasn’t anywhere to be seen.  
  
“Hey Luna, how is Harry anyway?”  
  
Luna looked to her friend with doe eyes, taking the piece of toast out of her mouth. Her gaze slowly turned to a concerned stare.

“Not too well I’m afraid. He’s been looking gaunter by the day, after poor Cedric’s death; barely saying a word to anyone… I’m afraid that Professor Umbridge has started to get to him too; she’s not particularly fond of him it seems.”  
  
Hermione frowned, propping her head up with her hand under her chin; her gaze equalling the worry that Luna’s held.  
  
“That’s horrible. Umbridge shouldn’t even be allowed to work here – If Dumbledore were here then – “  
  
“Then what, Miss Granger? What would he do?”  
  
Hermione froze at the pitched voice that pipped up behind her; her heart started to eradicate in her chest, causing her to breathe quicker. _Great. Just fucking grea_ _t_.  
She turned to face the pink monstrosity, purposefully avoiding her bitter sweet gaze.  
  
“Nothing, Professor Umbridge, he wouldn’t do anything.”  
  
“That’s right.” She pipped. “The head master has left me in charge until he returns, and by the looks of that – it’s not going to be anytime soon.” Umbridge glared at Hermione in a sickly - sweet manner a sly grin spreading across her lips.  
  
“And because of your rude behaviour towards me, you will have detention with me. Tonight at 6:30- “  
  
“That will be unnecessary, Professor.” A dark, serious voice sounded from behind Umbridge. She swiftly turned around to yell at the man, before she realised who it was. Luna gave Hermione a confused look, who equally returned it before turning her gaze to Professor Severus Snape, the man who never took his eyes off her.  
  
“Professor Snape I - “  
  
“I’ll handle Miss Grangers’ detention tonight. She has been showing unexemplary purpose to her work, and has been a great distraction to Miss Lovegood here.”  
  
Hermione could not hold back the confusion that crossed her face, the frown of hatred that crossed her brow; she couldn’t believe this man.  
‘How dare he! I haven’t said a word in any of his classes. I’m the only one on top of everything that we’re given! And I’m no distraction to Luna - … Am I?’  
Severus’ eyes bore into hers, the ominous black orbs held a glint of regret, nothing more that Hermione or anyone would be able to pick up on.  
  
“Oh. Well then. Make sure that you take care of her properly Professor. I don’t want to hear of her speaking out of line again.” Umbridge puffed out her chest and turned away from Snape, glaring profusely at Hermione before stalking off in that stupidly, elegant manner  
  
Severus kept his eyes planted on Hermione; Luna noticed and coughed lightly before standing and giving Hermione a quick hug.  
“I’ll see you in class ‘Mione, make sure to not be too late.” She pipped before turning to Snape and giving a slight bow, “Professor.” And she continued on her way out of the main hall, skipping every step.  
  
Hermione swallowed thickly then turned, forcing her attention back to Severus, glaring at him harshly.  
  
“What you just told Professor Umbridge is completely and utterly false. How dare you. You know wholly that I am the only student in your class that does everything - absolutely everything you tell us to do. You’re constantly giving me outstanding marks because I’m the only one who’s paying attention! I’m no distraction to Luna. She is my only friend -.”  
  
Severus furrowed his brow and looked at her in question – immediately she stopped herself from saying anything more; being so absolutely furious towards this man would do no good for herself nor anyone else. He didn’t need to know about her private life – nor how many friends she did have, she thought; and there was no reason at all to lie about her. Hermione stood abruptly, now refusing to meet his blatant stare. She turned away from him strode out of the great hall, pushing down her embarrassment.  
Not once did Severus flinch at her harsh toned words, and nor did he talk back to her. He knew he was absolutely false, and he knew he had a reason behind his actions. Severus watched her walk out of the hall, not an inch of guilt rising throughout him. He turned his head towards the head table, staring into McGonagall’s Emerald eyes. She stared back with a harsh glare; a clear, given warning. Severus just bowed his head lightly towards her, before striding down the great hall, counting his steps as he went.

  
-

  
Hermione was furious. She couldn’t believe the potions Professor one bit, nor could she understand. She hadn’t done anything wrong, right? She hadn’t caused any trouble, and she hadn’t done anything remotely bad towards him… Right? She shook her head, now wasn’t the time to think about any of that, not when the NEWT’s exams were three weeks away.  
  
“I can’t believe him. Stupid foul git.”  
  
She growled underneath her breath, sharply turning a corner and running into a wall of flesh, knocking her flat on her ass. Hermione gasped and shot her head up towards the assailant, her eyes instantly widening.  
  
“Watch where you’re going Granger. Figured you’d have learned to use your eyes now.” Draco Malfoy spat as her glared down at her, a sneer crossing his face as he looked her up and down. “Next time, use those stupid eyes of yours and look before you charge out.” He strode off, stalking down the empty corridor and out of sight. Hermione sighed and scooted herself against the wall, sticking her legs out in front of her and placing her head against the brick wall, sighing deeply.  
  
“This is just ridiculous. Stupid and utterly ridiculous.” She mumbled to herself, closing her eyes tightly. Her mind was racing, thoughts were flying everywhere and Hermione was feeling dreadful once more. She could feel her heart sink to her stomach and then rise into her throat. She could hear the static noise come closer and closer. She didn’t know what to do; Umbridge’s words sounded throughout her mind – she wasn’t a bad friend, was she? She wasn’t a nuisance to Luna - Luna would’ve said so, in the nicest yet most straight forward way… Then again, Luna did have a habit of staying quiet through most things.  
  
In the midst of her thoughts however, Hermione didn’t hear the footsteps that came up from the corridor, nor the tall bodice that stopped in front of her with dark, concerning eyes. Severus looked down at the girl, her eyes shut, cheeks flushed and a heavy frown crossing her sweet face. Sighing softly, he hitched up his pants as he crouched down in front of her, placing a hand atop her petite shoulder.  
  
“Miss Granger.” He spoke softly, watching her eyes squint, “Miss Granger, this really is no place to be napping.” Her eyes opened and a glare was instantly formed at the professor. She didn’t move, she just stared back at him, not acknowledging the hand on her shoulder. Severus slowly took his hand away from her shoulder and offered it to her. She still didn’t move. She only spoke.  
  
“Professor, right now you are one of the last people I want standing before me.”  
  
Severus kept his monotone face at the girl, fully understanding her words, yet he still held a hand out to her.  
  
“That being so, it’s better that you listen to a teacher and get off of this cold floor.”  
  
Hermione frowned and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. So badly, so badly did she want to yell, and scream, and let all her frustrations out on the man before her – but she was just too exhausted to even try. Against her mind, she reached out and took his hand, letting him heave her up from the cold floor of the castle. As she stood, she staggered lightly and stumbled into his chest, breathing in the oddly familiar scent of Sandalwood and Lavender. On instinct, Severus wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her flush and steady against his chest.  
  
“Are you alright Miss Granger?”  
  
Hermione felt like all her strength and magic had just been drained from her as she continued to hold onto her professor, much like a rag-doll in his arms. Her breath became shallow as she shook her head slowly to the professor’s question.  
  
“I – I need to sit down… My… My head is spinning…”  
  
Severus frowned and quickly picked the girl up like she was air – because she practically was in his arms – and strode down the empty hallway, making his way as quick as he could to his potion quarters.  
  
Hermione pipped up with her quiet voice.  
  
“You know… You don’t have to carry me with such flamboyance…” She nestled her head into the crook of his neck, breathing in the odd scent that lingered on his clothes."  
  
Severus received chills down his spine. He coughed in his throat lightly and kept walking.  
  
“Believe me, Miss Granger – it’s highly necessary.”

  
-

  
Hermione sat atop of Severus’s desk, a chilled, blue potion in her grasp and Severus’ long, warm black cloak around her. She sipped at the potion as Severus was rummaging around in his store room. The occasional curse was heard coming from the room, it only just made Hermione giggle and drink the potion quicker. Finally, he emerged, jars askew in his grasp.  
  
“What are all they for?” Hermione asked, her head on a slight tilt; Severus placed the jars onto the closest workbench, setting up a cauldron atop of a flame. He turned to face her, she noticed that the top two buttons of his white dress shirt were undone – showing the slight curl of hair on his chest. Quickly, she looked back into his eyes, her cheeks flushed and her heart beating loud. A small smirk gathered on Severus’ lips.  
  
“I’m brewing more Amortentia. Another student had decided to break into my store room and take all of the Amortentia potions I had; so now I’m left to make more.”  
  
“Why do you need Amortentia professor? It’s not supposed to be used on school grounds.  
  
He gave her bodice a slow once over before turning his piqued attention back to the cauldron and adding the ingredients into the boiling water, stirring three times clockwise and then leaving the potion to slowly simmer away.  
  
“The occasional witch or wizard outside of Hogwarts contact me to have a vial ready for them. It’s more of a fair trade instead of irrational use; though yes, it isn’t supposed to be used on school grounds – not by students or teachers, but brewing is a different story.”  
  
He turned back to Hermione and took the now empty vial she had been drinking from. She had gone the colour of a rose.  
  
“Oh, well that does sound rational…” she looked down and took a deep breath before looking back up to Severus. “Thank you, Sir, for the help. But I really should be getting to my classes now – Luna would be looking for me.”  
  
Hermione smiled up at him and slowly lowered herself down from the table, shyly taking off his large coat. She reached out to hand it back to him, but he stood still, looking at her with a blatant stare.  
  
“I’ve already informed your professors that you will be resting since you almost passed out from exhaustion, and from lack of sleep. I’ve also informed Miss Lovegood to collect information and work from all of your classes. You will be spending the rest of the day with me to rest, and to serve your “detention”.”  
Severus kept his face monotone as he took the cloak from her grasp and just placed it back around her shoulders, standing back to the side of her.  
“I expect you know how to brew the rest of the Amortentia?”  
  
Hermione stared at him in shock where she stood, he rolled his eyes before placing a gentle hand on her hip, giving her a slight push towards the brewing potion. Hermione had jumped slightly to his touch, feeling shivers go all throughout her body, she turned and looked at Severus with doe eyes, Severus slowly drew his hand back from her petite hip before glancing into her deep brown eyes. He turned away just as quick and made his way behind his desk, sorting out papers and reading results from the in-class tests.  
  
‘ _What – what was that? He… He can’t be – he’s not serious, right_?’ Hermione sighed lowly and slowly turned her head from him, focusing her attention now on the potion. The knowing, dark eyes of Severus cautiously watching her from where he sat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification:  
> Amortentia - The most powerful love potion in the world.


	2. 2

The hallways were damp and cold, a chill ran through the air as Hermione snuck back to her dormitory. Professor Snape had kept her till midnight – saying that she “Had done satisfactory work and redeemed herself from lack of co-operation.” She rolled her eyes, sour git. Though, she didn’t really mind. Hermione thought of him as a decent man, and respected him as such too. Though, she just couldn’t seem to shake the feeling of his grasp on her hip, let alone the long holding gaze from one another.  
  
She shook her head, “No… No that didn’t happen… It was just friendly touch, a-and a watchful gaze – yeah, that’s all it was.” She huffed to herself and pulled his billowing cloak comfortably around her shoulders before she kept walking.  
  
As she passed the arched windows that peered out over the black lake, she stopped as she once again spotted the glimmer and shine of the Merpeople’s tails. She smiled to herself, they had such a wonderful life down there. All they had to do was protect the lake from any threats that weren’t from inside Hogwarts. That was it. They could basically just swim all they like, because that was the deal – they help protect Hogwarts and they get a free home. Her smile faded and she sighed softly, ‘ _I wish it was that simple of a life for us_ …’ She looked away from the dancing Merpeople and tracked on through the hallways, taking twists and turns until she finally arrived back into the Ravenclaw common room. When she entered, she saw the frail frame of Luna, asleep in an arm chair in front of the fire. She shook her head and laughed, ‘ _Su_ _ch a_ silly _thing_.’ Hermione went over and gently shook her awake.

“Luna… Luna? Come on now, time for you to get to bed.”

Luna’s eyes were struggling to open, but she absentmindedly shook her head in agreement with Hermione, letting her friend help her up and walk her back to their dorm room. Hermione lay Luna down on her bed gently and she instantly started to snore; rolling her eyes, she giggled and sat down on her own bed, leaning against the head board and snuggling up into Professor Snape’s large cloak, breathing in that delicious scent that made her body tingle.  
  
Instantly, she jumped to her feet.

“Shit! His cloak!”

‘ _How could I have been so stupid! I can’t believe I forgot to give it back to him._ ’

Hermione quietly tiptoed back out of her shared room, quickly making her way back out of the Ravenclaw common room. As she entered the corridor once more, Hermione made sure to stay in the shadows – she didn’t exactly fancy getting caught. The dark corridor was dimly lit by a couple of medieval torches, hovering slightly in the air. As Hermione crept underneath them, they stirred ever so slightly. She kept walking, trying to remember the right path she arrived from.

“Shit… Shit, shit, shit. Where the hell is that archway?!”

Hermione looked around, her surroundings confusing her greatly. Suddenly, she stopped - remembering that the castle has a mind of its own. She had been in this castle for about 6 years, the brightest witch of her age, and she still couldn’t remember that this bloody castle had a mind of its own.  
‘ _Great job Hermione, gold fucking star for you._ ’ She rolled her eyes at herself, sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, ‘ _This place will be the death of me_.’ Shaking her head, she slowly kept wandering down the unfamiliar corridor.

As she continued, the faint sound of people speaking in hushed tones rang from the right turn just ahead. Her brow creased in curiosity, ‘ _Who else would be out this late_?’. Staying in the shadows, she peaked around the corner.

“Blaze shut it! We can’t risk being caught, not now – it’s not even that bad mate!”

“Why the hell are we even here Draco? We’re part of his group now, we can do whatever we want!” Blaze drew his wand and pointed it towards a tall, elegant statue, a red light flying out from the tip making it explode in an instant.

Hermione flinched as pieces of the statue flew her way, her hands flew up to her face, protecting it from the little bits of debris.  
Draco’s blood boiled as he strode over to Blaze, grasping his wrist tightly before snatching his wand off him.

“We’re here because he ordered us to be here! It doesn’t matter if we’re part of his group. He’s given us orders and we follow them, then we report back to Snape… - “

‘ _Snape_?’ Hermione glanced down at the cloak she held. ‘ _Why would they need to report back to the professor_ …’ Realisation hit her like a bludger on the field. They’re working for Snape –

Blaze glared at Draco and yanked up his left sleeve, revealing the disturbing mark that made Hermione’s blood run cold throughout her body.

“Draco, this mark signifies who we are. He wants us to destroy this place, so why not start now?”

Hermione covered her mouth in shock, keeping herself quiet. ‘ _The professor’s a Death Eater… He’s using Draco and Blaze to do his dirty work – that conniving bastard_!’

Draco gulped thickly as he stared at the dreadful mark, his own blood chilling within his body. He couldn’t help but close his eyes in slight disgust and swallow thickly, he hated the mark. He hated being part of their stupid cult – but he didn’t have a choice in the matter. The dark lord expects him to be the successor of the Malfoy family, his father is well out of the picture now. ‘ _I can’t keep this up… I don’t want to keep doing this anymore_.’ His anxiety started to swell inside him, but he didn’t let it get the best of him. Swiftly, he looked directly into Blaze’s dark brown eyes, glaring like he was about to skin him alive.

“He doesn’t want us to destroy the place, Blaze, he wants us to find _him_ a way into the castle. Then we can destroy it. Right now, we wait instead. If you want to be stupid and start early then by all means, go right on ahead. Just don’t come crying to me when he has you hanging by your ankles in the dungeons, slashing at your chest with a poison tipped blade. I would rather wait for our orders when he come’s, not prematurely wreck the joint with the risk of getting caught. Capiche?”

Hermione started to shake. ‘ _I need to get out of here, I need to tell Luna_.’ Her breath became heavy and rugged, her body fuelled with Adrenalin. Just as she decided to make a run for it, Severus’ cape became caught between her foot and the hard floor, causing Hermione to slip and fumble into the candle light. Both Draco and Blaze swiftly turned their attention to the fallen girl, Draco’s eyes widening in horror.

“Granger? –“

“You filthy little Mudblood!”

In terror, Hermione shrieked and scrambled to her feet, dreadfully gathering Severus’ cloak in her grasp, stumbling slightly before taking off at an incredible speed. Her whimpers filled the air as she fled, followed closely by the heavy pounding of the boy’s footsteps close behind. Draco’s heart was pounding so fast as he booked it after Hermione, his thoughts contributing to the anxiety and Adrenalin running through his body.

‘ _We’re dead – We’re so dead if she tells anyone! He’s going to skin us and hang us by our hide – wait_ …’

Steadily, Draco slowed himself down, eventually halting to a stop. Blaze, who was a foot ahead of him, noticed this and stopped himself, giving Draco an angry look of confusion.

“Draco – mate what are you doing, she’s getting away!”

“It’s okay Blaze, I have an idea…”

-

Hermione ran as fast as her petite, little legs would take her until she finally made it back to the Ravenclaw common room, collapsing on the multi shaded blue rug, panting harshly as she clutched Severus’ coat. She placed the palm of her hand against her forehead, leaning into it as she let out dry sobs.

“How can this be? How is this possible – he’s fooled us all… How did he even manage to get inside the castle walls?!”

Opening her eyes, her gaze caught his coat. Angrily, she yelled and tossed it across the room, tears now rolling down her cheeks. She just couldn’t understand why she hadn’t picked up on it before. She had always thought and seen him as a respectful person, but she never would’ve picked him to be in such a dreadful group, with such distrustful people. ‘ _No, no they’re not people… Not anymore_ …’

Pulling her knees to her chest, Hermione calmed herself down and gently closed her eyes once more, levelling out her breathing as she did so.

‘ _Okay… I-I need to tell Luna… But she’s asleep_.’ Hermione glance over her shoulder to the stair case leading to the girl’s dorms. ‘… _I’ll tell her in the morning_.’ Turning her attention across the room, back to his cap, she sighed and shook her head. Slowly pushing herself off of the rug, she went over and grasped his coat, gently folding it once more before walking up to her dormitory.

Hermione placed the cloak on the chest at the end of her bed, before plonking herself down on the hardy mattress, eventually laying down on her side before going into another dreamless sleep.

-

“Oh, my, gosh… What is he… Lav – are you seeing this?”

“Um, yes! At least I think so? It… it is him, right?”

“Y-yeah, yeah it is – it has to be! He’s never…”

“Guys quick, shut up, he’s heading this way!”

The four Gryffindor girls gossiped and giggled, Hermione kept her head low as she played with her eggs, clutching Severus’ cloak tightly in her lap.

Luna looked at her with a raised eyebrow, a small smirk crossing her lips.

“You know, Hermione, you might need to return that cloak of his – otherwise he’ll be swarmed instead of feared. Why do you even have his cloak anyways?”

Hermione looked at her friend with fiery eyes, a glare piercing Luna’s own, “Never mind why I have his coat! - It’ll be back around his shoulders by our potions period.” Luna couldn’t help but laugh at Hermione’s response, but in that same instant, her features went still and her mouth dropped open, her gaze following behind Hermione. She looked at her friend in question now, before turning to follow her gaze. Her own mouth dropping open in shock.

Professor Snape was striding down between the tables, head held high and coat-less. His white dress shirt easily standing out amongst anything else on his self. His eyes glanced towards Hermione, holding her stare before he stared forward once more as he reached the staff table. Hermione turned back to Luna, whispering under her breath.

“Oh, dear Circe, he must feel so uncomfortable! Luna what do I do?!”

“Just go up there and hand him back his cloak, it’s a simple solution…”

“Yeah, as simple as milking a dung beetle! I can’t go up there now, the other professors will be extremely furious. Plus they would demand to know why I have his coat – it’s not right!”

“Well you know, I still have professor Lupin’s trouser belt – it had been put to good use.”

Hermione looked to her friend in shock, playfully slapping her arm.

“Luna! When the hell did that happen?”

Luna looked at Hermione and wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, eventually erupting into giggles and gently placing her hand atop her friends.

“I’m only kidding Hermione, it’s Neville’s belt.” Hermione shook her head and laughed along with Luna before once again, glancing over towards Severus, staring at his form. He didn’t dare glance up from his paper and coffee. Hermione frowned, her body growing rigid, remembering the run in from the night before. ‘ _I need to tell Luna before I forget_.’

“Luna, what – what I’m about to tell you, you can’t repeat it to anyone, at all, okay?”

Luna looked at her friend with concern, knowing that something was obviously wrong – she picked up on it too easily this morning.

“Course Hermione, not a soul will know.”

Hermione let out a shaky breath, glancing at Severus before averting her gaze back to Luna, her eyes full of distress and anxiety.

“I… I was going back last night to return professor Snape’s cloak, after I realise I had it, and the castle walls shifted - like - the hallways changed around, anyways, I kept walking, and I heard voices and saw Draco and Blaze… They –" she let out a shaky breath. "They’re part of his group, Luna, 'You Know Who’s' group. And… and Professor Snape is their ringleader. He’s one of them…”

Luna’s eyes widened in shock. She could feel her heart beating so fast. Anxiety ran through her blood, her legs started to shake.

“Wh-what to do you mean ‘one of them’ Hermione?”

Hermione swallowed thickly, slowly leaning closer to Luna, breathlessly whispering to her.

“Professor Snape is a Death Eater…”

Luna’s dreamy, silver-blue doe eyes suddenly hardened, pure fear now replacing that anxiety. Reaching out, she placed a frail shaky hand atop of Hermione’s, they’re eyes locking seriously. She was at a loss for words… Never in her life would Luna have even assumed such a thing about him, but she did suspect he was keeping a secret – everyone does - But not one this big…

“Hermione – “Luna started, licking her chafing lips, “I-I need to tell this to Harry, we need to tell Harry. He’s – “she leaned in once more “He’s created and army, Dumbledore’s Army. We need to let him know so he can expose him. We’ll be safe after that Hermione. Please…”

Hermione stared back at Luna with a stricken gaze. She wanted to agree – so badly did she want to expose him for the treat that he was – but it wasn’t right yet.

“We… We should wait, Luna. We need to. I don’t – there isn’t enough evidence yet… I know what I heard, I would never lie to you about something like this, but I need more proof before we can do anything.” Her heart was erratic, her mind was swimming. ‘ _I need to breathe_.’

“I’m… I’m going to go to the library for a little bit before our class Lu, I just need to wrap my head around some things. I’ll see you in charms okay?”

Luna sighed solemnly, nodding her head before giving her a small, sweet smile.

“Okay Hermione, I’ll see you then – just please, please do think about telling Harry, okay? We need to say something... Eventually.”

Hermione returned the smile with a small nod, before she stood up and clenched Severus’ cloak to her chest as discreetly as possible as she made her way out of the Great Hall, refusing to look over her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm really sorry this chapter is so late. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has read this and left some likes, it really means a lot to me :) Updating this will take a while since I am still currently writing this, but it will always be updated. Thank you again so much for your kindness, please also feel free to let me know if I've made any mistakes. :)


End file.
